The present invention relates to devices for applying electrical energy to living tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for electrically stimulating penile tissue.
It is known that medical disorders such as diabetes, leukemia, anemia, X-ray exposure, and so forth can cause impotence in males. Furthermore, it is known that the application of electrical stimulation to penile tissue can cause erection where impotence may exist due to these physiological conditions or due to psychological conditions. Indeed, it is known that the application of electrical stimulation to penile and urethral tissue can induce orgasm, even where the subject has suffered damage to the nerves serving the sex organs.
The art is replete with various devices used to apply electrical stimulation to the subject areas. Rigid rings capable of transmitting low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles are typically applied about the penis and/or the scrotum. Insertable rolled or plug-type electrodes, made to be rolled to size, or sized in a variety of sizes to fit the user""s anatomy, are known for the purpose of applying low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles inside and surrounding the penis.
Rigid rings are useable for males where the application of electrical current to only a portion of penile tissue is sufficient to induce erection. However, due to the tremendously varying size of the penile tissue from rest to engorgement, the rigid ring may cause discomfort or pain to the user when the penis is engorged. In order to avoid this problem, the user may use a large diameter ring on a small diameter penis or change rings at some point prior to engorgement. Unfortunately, a rigid ring that is too large may not produce the desired affect and changing rings may be viewed as being too inconvenient.
In males, the glans, or head of the penis, is highly sensitive to stimulation. Likewise, the corona, i.e., the ridge of flesh demarcating where the glans and the shaft of the penis join, is highly sensitive. Rigid rings that are typically worn along the shaft of the penis do not provide sufficient stimulation about the glans and the corona.
Internally worn insertable electrodes are desirable to stimulate and to induce orgasm. However, many of these prior art insertable electrodes are difficult to retain in the appropriate position, uncomfortable for prolonged wear due to rigid components, and hard to effectively clean.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide improvements in electrical stimulation apparatus for men.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved means for the application of electrical stimulation to the penile glans, corona, and urethral tissue.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide male stimulation apparatus that can induce erection and orgasm.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for the application of electrical stimulation to the penile tissue that is comfortable to wear during penile engorgement.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by an electrode apparatus that includes a flexible ring and an electrically conductive section. The electrically conductive section has a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion between the first and second ends. The first end is coupled to and extends from the flexible ring, and the intermediate portion extends through a hole in the flexible ring. An electrical contact is in electrical communication with the second end.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in another form by an electrode apparatus that includes a flexible ring and an electrically conductive section. The electrically conductive section has a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion between the first and second ends. The first end is coupled to and extends from the flexible ring, and the intermediate portion extends through a hole in the flexible ring. The hole is sized to allow the intermediate portion of the electrically conductive section to slide within the hole. An electrically conductive sphere is coupled to and in electrical communication with the electrically conductive section in a region of the section between the first end and the intermediate portion. An electrical contact is in electrical communication with the second end.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in yet another form by an electrode apparatus that includes a flexible ring and a first electrically conductive section. The first electrically conductive section has a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion between the first and second ends. The first end is coupled to and extends from the flexible ring, and the intermediate portion extends through a hole in the flexible ring. The hole is sized to allow the intermediate portion of the electrically conductive section to slide within the hole. An electrical contact is in electrical communication with the second end. A second electrically conductive section extends from the first electrically conductive section in a region of the first section between the first end and the intermediate portion. The second section is in electrical communication with the first section.